Please don't give up on me
by ashleyishere
Summary: Edward and Bella have seemed to fallen out of love. Will they be able to rekindle their lost romance, or is it too late? All human. I don not own Twilight or any of its characters!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Edward and I had fallen in love when I was just 16 years old. He was my everything; we had made it through the toughest years of our lives together. He went away to Medical School, and I waited for him while I got my degree in Education. I was now 28 and he was 30. We married right away, bought a home, and began sharing our lives together. I loved him with everything I had in me. I never thought that my love wouldn't be enough for him, but for the past year it hasn't been. We were trying to have a baby for over two years, and it just wasn't happening. So I went to the doctor to find out what was wrong, we found out that I couldn't have children, ever. I had cancer in my uterus, which luckily had not spread, so my female parts had to be taken out. Edward was never the same after that, nor was I. I thought he'd be there and maybe that was wrong of me. A year later, and we're here. We barely speak, we don't touch, and it's become unbearable.

"Edward… we need to talk..." I was basically begging.

"What do you need Isabella?"

"I need you Edward. You won't even look at me. I'm sorry that I can't have children; please don't continue to be angry with me."

"Will you just leave me alone, I have work to do."

He slammed the door in my face.

After that conversation, or lack there of, I gave up on my marriage. I found comfort in another man, and Edward probably had more than one comfort on the side. I never thought my life would become so meaningless. I never slept my with my comfort, or kissed him. We just talked, and honestly that's all I needed. His name is Jasper, he's a colleague at work, and he understands what I'm going through as he is recently divorced. This brings us to the present time.

"Hey Jasper, how is your Monday going?"

"Oh, you know how the students are on a Monday, basically terrible."

"Yeah, I agree, everyone is asleep in my class. So I'm not going to even bother with a lesson!"

We laughed, and at times I felt like I was in love with him, but I knew my heart longed for Edward.

"Well Bella, I'm heading home, I hope you have a nice night, if you need anything just call."

We hugged, and he left the building. I knew I should go, it was 5:30 and Edward would be home, not that he cared if I was there. I walked in the door, surprised to see that there was dinner on the table and candles. Edward didn't do this for me.

"Edward, whats all this?"

"Oh, Isabella, I didn't know you would be home so soon…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you, you invited one of your whores to dinner, in MY home?!"

And with that I stormed into what use to be our bedroom.

"Actually, I did this for you Bella. I know I've been an ass lately, but I just… I don't know who you are or who I am anymore…"

"Well Edward, maybe if you hadn't checked out when I needed you the most. I had cancer Edward. Fucking cancer and where were you? Screwing some slut, trying to make a Cullen heir. I'm sorry I can't have children. Do you even care how much it hurt me to know I couldn't give you a child?" I was sobbing at this point.

"Bella, I know I've messed up, but I'm not the only one turning to someone else for comfort."

"I never slept with Jasper, I've never even kissed him. How many are there Edward, five six girls? How many?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Get out, get the fuck out Edward! I want a divorce."

"Bella, please don't say that, give me another chance, there are no other girls now, I've ended all my affairs for you Bella. Please don't do this."

"I have to think Edward… Please just leave me alone…"

And with that he left me in my room.

I cried the rest of the night and I had no idea what I was going to do. I loved Edward, but I didn't know this Edward anymore. I missed his touch, his scent, hell I missed everything. And with that I decided to give him one last chance. I woke around midnight.

"Edward, come in here."

"What is it honey?"

"I miss you, and I want to work this out."

He had the biggest smile on his face and he came over and lay down next to me.

He kissed me and all my emotions hit me at once. "Edward, I don't think we should do this."

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"You've slept with other women, I don't want to get anything…"

"Oh god, I don't have any diseases."

"How do you know?"

"I've been checked dear."

"Oh, well I'm still not ready for this Edward… "

"Well can we at least sleep in the same bed, and can I hold you?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

We slept all night together, but it didn't feel like it use to…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I knew letting Edward sleep in my bed was wrong. Hell, it even felt wrong. It's just been so long since I've felt him near me, and I just miss having my husband. He refused to tell me how many women he had been with… that really hurt me. I know it's been a lot, I can smell them on him when he comes home. He reeks of sex and cheap perfume. His collar is always covered in cheap bright red lipstick. It makes me sick to my stomach. I could never lay with another man, he has always been it for me. However, I knew I was no longer enough for him.

I awoke to Edward kissing my neck at 4:30 in the morning… I wasn't happy

"Edward… please stop."

He continued, I think he thought I was playing.

"EDWARD!"

"Yeah, scream my name baby!"

"Get off of me! I told you stop!" I was screaming at this point.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were playing Bella." He pulled away and I was finally calm by now.

"Edward, we need to talk. I said I would give you a chance to fix this. I didn't say I would jump right into bed with you and that we would be the same old Edward and Bella. It doesn't work that way Edward…"

"I know I've done a lot of bad things… Hell everyone knows. I am sorry that I hurt you Bella. You are my life and I just left you alone when you needed me. I want this to work baby I really do…"

"I really want to believe you Edward, I really do. I just need to know how many Edward…"

"How many what Bella?"

"How many girls… I'm not dumb Edward; I know you were fooling around with other women. Are any of them pregnant? How am I supposed to get past this?" I was trying to hold back the tears, but it became to much. My emotions were overwhelming…

"There were 12… On and off with all of them. I never had sex with them Bella, I swear on my mothers life I didn't. They pleasured me; I never once took it farther. No one is pregnant Isabella, I promise you."

"You're telling me 12 women gave you oral sex for nothing in return? What did you give them Edward?"

"I gave them gifts. You know the usual, flowers, candy, cheap jewelry, and all that stuff. I didn't even remember most of their names. They were just a fix for me. No one compares to you Isabella, and no one ever will. I could never love a woman as much as I love you, never."

"Edward, it makes me happy to know that you've never made love with another woman, but I'm still unhappy in a lot of other aspects." I was still unable to hold back my tears.

"Bella, sweetheart, please don't cry. I love you. I'm here for you from now on."

"Yeah from now on… Where were you when I was diagnosed with cancer Edward? Where were you when I was having surgery and they were taking out my uterus and ovaries? Where were you when I went through chemo just to make sure my cancer was clear? Where the FUCK were you?! It wasn't just you who lost hope for children. I wanted more than anything to have a child, your child. But God had different plans for me. Instead of you being here for me, you were letting other women give you oral sex. How did we get here Edward?"

And with that, I glanced at the clock realizing I had given him enough of my time, and decided to take a shower and get ready for work. He was stunned that I just left him to contemplate those questions.

I stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to run down my body. I got out, fixed my hair, applied make up, and walked out of our empty room looking like a million bucks. I put on a tight grey pencil skirt with a white shirt and a black belt that accentuated my waist with a black pair of wedges. I walked into the kitchen and Edward's jaw dropped.

"Bella… you look gorgeous…"

"Thanks." Was really the only reply I owed him.

"Well Bella, have a good day at work. I need to get going. The hospital calls."

"As it always does Edward. I will be late tonight getting home."

"Oh what will be keeping you?"

"I'm going to the gym like I always do. You just never noticed…"

"No wonder your body looks so different… Not that it wasn't perfect before." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but be flattered. I mean Edward did resemble a Greek God, and he had the most amazing body. Anytime he told me I was beautiful I couldn't help but blush.

"Well thank you Edward, that's very sweet of you to say."

"Would you like me to accompany you to the gym Bella?"

"Oh, I Uhm... already have a gym buddy, so no need for you to leave work on account of me." I was praying he wouldn't ask who.

"Oh who is she?"

Damn it.

"Well it's a he. Jasper goes to the gym with me usually."

Edward was pissed. I didn't feel bad considering his confession this morning. I wasn't doing anything wrong, he was. No man ever touched me. Lots of women had their hands on my husband. I was going to stand my ground on this one.

"I don't like you spending time with him Bella."

"Well Edward, I don't like other women giving you oral sex and then you showering them with gifts."

He was stunned, and with that I left the house with the biggest smirk on my face. Score for Bella, again.

I showed up at work at my usual time, and of course Jasper was waiting with my coffee. Ah, he was a life saver!

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, you look very happy today!"

"Jasper, Edward and I talked. He finally told me the truth."

"Wow, so how many women? 5?"

"No, there were 12 fucking women! I'm going to make him regret this. I made his jaw drop this morning!"

"Well you do look lovely this morning. What's the occasion?"

"Well Jazz, I've decided that I am a beautiful young woman, and I am not going to let Edward's ignorance make me feel like anything less. He's trying to earn me back. He has a lot to do before he ever earns my trust again."

"Ah, I'm so happy for you Isabella. You deserve the best, but I'd better head to my class. I'll see you at the gym"

My day passed in a blur. Before I knew it I was at the gym running like always. I'd run 7 miles and threw in the towel. I said my good byes to Jasper and drove home. I was surprised to see that Edward wasn't home. It was 8 at night, where could he be?

I took my evening shower, and got into bed curling up to a good book. I was woken up at 11 by a stumbling Edward who reeked of whiskey. I assumed he had been with some woman. This should be an interesting evening.

A/N. I'll probably post two chapters today, this being one. Review and let me know what you think!




	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

The thought of Bella being with Jasper at the gym in ridiculously short shorts for running and a tight tank top made me sick. She was my wife; no one else should be able to look at her like that. But I knew I didn't even deserve her anymore. She was an angel and I was just a piece of trash. I was lower than the lowest of low. So after work, I got a little drunk. Drove around and finally found the courage to go home. I knew Bella would be angry with me…

**Bella's POV**

"Well Edward, way to make me look dumb. I give you a chance to redeem yourself and you get wasted and spend the evening with a whore. What a wonderful husband I have! I am so lucky to have you!" I was using as much sarcasm as humanly possible.

"Bell...err… let me explain… I wasn't with any whores. I was alone in a parking lot drinking."

"Oh and that sounds so much better Edward! Thank you so much for not cheating on me and just getting drunk and leaving me alone yet again! Thank you so much baby!"

**He stumbled over to the bed. Got in a curled up in a ball crying. Edward was actually crying. I don't even know what to say to him. I've never seen or heard him cry.**

"**Edward, why are you crying?"**

"**Because I am a huge fuck up Bella. I have the greatest woman in the world and she'd rather be with another man than with me. The worst part is, it's entirely fault… I hate myself…" He continued to sob.**

**I felt compelled to comfort him, even though he had been a terrible husband, I still loved him and it pained me to see him this way.**

"**Edward, I love you not Jasper. You're my husband, and I would love to spend time with you, the real you." I kissed his shoulder as he sobbed into my side.**

"**Bella, I don't deserve you. If you want a divorce I will hate it but I'll let you go. You deserve better than me… So much better baby…"**

"**Edward, I don't want to hear that. You and I will get through this. It's not going to be easy, but our love will stand the tests of time. "**

"**Don't leave me Bella… I couldn't live without you… I love you so much."**

"**I'm not going anywhere Edward, I promise."**

**He looked up into my eyes and I could see how ashamed of himself he was. **

"**Bella, can I kiss you?"**

**I smiled, not sure if this was the right thing to do. I allowed him to kiss me. Our lips met and I felt whole again. He molded his mouth to mine, kissing me slow and passionately. I pulled away before it got too serious.**

"**Edward, you stink. Go take a shower!" I giggled.**

"**Come with me?" He pleaded.**

"**I've already showered Edward, you can manage it alone."**

"**I'm not asking for sex, I just want to be close to you, intimately."**

**I wanted it so badly, the sex and the intimacy, but I knew I had to keep sex out of the equation. I could allow a little intimacy, I mean I haven't been touched in God knows how long. So I agreed.**

**We walked into the bathroom, and he undressed me. He looked over my body like it was a piece of art. I undressed him and couldn't help but stare. He was so beautiful. His body was perfect, absolutely perfect. We got into the shower and melted into each others arms. He held me and I held him.**

"**I've missed you Bella… I've missed your scent so much." He kissed my shoulders all over.**

"**Edward, you have no idea how lonely I have been…" I looked into his eyes.**

"**You don't have to be lonely anymore, I'm here, always."**

**I smiled at him, praying to God that he meant that. We stood in each others arms for what felt like hours. I kissed him and took my leave.**

**I crawled back into bed after getting dressed, Edward stood there not sure what to do.**

"**Well, Bella… I'll be in the guest room if you need me…" He started to leave. As pathetic as it sounds I didn't want him to leave me. I was sick of being without Edward and now that we were working things out I needed him near me. **

"**Edward… please don't go…"**

"**Are you sure Bella, I don't want to make you uncomfortable in anyway."**

"**You're my husband; I want to share my bed with you. There's nothing uncomfortable about that."**

**He smiled, and I smiled as well.**

**He crawled in next to me, but kept his distance, so I scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we laid there staring into one another's eyes.**

"**I love you so much Bella, I love you so much…" He kept whispering that into my ear. **

"**I love you too Edward, more than my own life…"**

**He leaned in to kiss me, looking into my eyes as if he were asking a silent "Is this okay?" He knew it was and we began to kiss. We kissed for at least an hour, before I declared how tired I was. I really wasn't but he had a very obvious issue in his pants. So I rolled over and drifted into dreams.**

**I knew that I had gone too far with him today, and I didn't want him to think he was forgiven because he wasn't even close. I loved the idea of MY Edward. I don't know if I know who this Edward is. I want to get MY Edward back. Hopefully I could get him to come back to me… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the delay in my writing! I have been very very very busy with school!**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I had been on pretty good terms for two months now. He was always showing up at my work bringing me flowers or sweet gestures. I had to admit, I loved being spoiled. Honestly, I knew I wasn't playing fair. I had been allowing him to sleep in my bed every night but never touching me in an intimate manner. I had been making it very hard for him, on purpose. I was sleeping in the skimpiest lingerie money could buy. My body was looking incredible from all the working out, and I could tell he was beginning to lose it.

"Well Jasper, I'm headed home, have a nice weekend!" I hugged him and we parted ways.

I finally got home and all the lights were off when I walked in.

"Edward, baby are you home?"

No reply.

"Edward?"

Hmmm…. He must still be working I thought to myself as I headed to the shower.

I was startled when I walked into my master bathroom. There were rose petals everywhere all the lights were out and candles were lit. A bubble bath had already been started for me. I felt two cool hands on my back.

"Good evening Isabella."

I smiled, "Edward, this is just what I needed"

He turned me around so I was facing him and he kissed me so light and passionate that my knees went weak. He started to undress me, first he unbuttoned the top of my dress and let it slowly slide down my body, but he didn't take it any further.

"Get in the bath sweetheart, I'll make you some dinner." He smiled and I couldn't help but kiss him and obey.

I took my bath and it was wonderful, the aroma of the room seem to bring out the vixen in me. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward had planned for that to happen. When I finally got out, I again put on some skimpy lingerie, but this kind was different. This was beyond skimpy, and I knew Edward wouldn't know how to contain himself. I threw a robe over myself just so I wasn't eating dinner basically naked.

"Did you enjoy your bath honey?"

"Yes Edward, I feel so relaxed, thank you so much. I'm starving, what's for dinner?"

"I made us some pasta, your favorite." He smiled and we sat there and ate in silence.

"Well Edward, I'm going to our room. Will you be up late?" For some odd reason I was hoping he would follow me.

"Just a little bit longer sweet heart, I have to finish this report for the hospital. I'll be in there in about an hour."

"Oh, okay." I made sure to loosen my robe as I got out of my chair that way he could get a pretty good visual as to what was under my robe. I went toward him and bent down to kiss his neck. He smiled but it didn't last, and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"You're going to be the death of me Isabella, I swear."

With the remark, I winked at him and walked out of the room, dropping my robe as I made my exit.

I went to our room and lost myself in a book, I wasn't sure how long Edward had been out there but I was getting anxious. He finally came in and the clock said it was midnight.

"Edward, what took you so long?"

"Bella, I can't do this anymore. I can't sleep next to you and not touch you. I was just coming in here to tell you that I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, and I will have my things out in the morning before you wake."

"Edward, What are you saying? You can't leave me, I love you."

"Baby, don't make this harder on me than it already is… You don't even want me to touch you, you're love for me has died."

"Come here Edward, lay with me, please…" I couldn't believe he was trying to leave me, it was at that moment that I realized how much I needed him and loved him.

He was lying next to me and I could see the pain in his face. He was right I wasn't being fair to him at all. I was being a tease to my own husband.

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?"

"Make love to me."

"What? You can't want that Bella… You can't be serious." He turned away from me and that broke my heart.

"Edward?"

"What Isabella?"

"Please, make love to me. I need you."

"You need me Bella, but you don't want me…"

"You listen to me Edward Cullen, I want you… always. I will love you always. Please make love to me. I miss my husband; I miss your touch, your scent. I just miss you."

And with that Edward rolled on top of me and began kissing me with more passion than I could ever remember. He slowly explored my body, as if he had forgotten my body. That thought saddened me and I began to cry.

"Bella, please don't cry, I'll stop."

"No Edward… Please don't stop. I'm just crying because I missed you so much baby."

We began removing our sleep wear slowly, taking our time to enjoy each other. We had been making love for 3 straight hours when our bodies finally couldn't take anymore.

"Edward that was amazing…" I smiled and kissed his velvet like lips.

"Bella, you don't know how happy I am, I have missed this so much. Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course, anything honey, you know that."

"Do you really not want me to move out?"

"No Edward, I told you we were in this for the long haul. That means forever. I don't want to be without you, that would be like losing my heart." I began to cry

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy… I promise I will never hurt you ever again baby."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me?" I smiled and we began another round of love making.

Edward finally dozed off and for some reason I got out of our bed and went into the living room to call Jasper.

"Hello… Bella? Its five in the morning, whats wrong?!"

"Jazz, everything is okay I just needed to know if I made the right decision…"

"Right decision about what?"

"Well Jasper, Edward and I made love… Was I wrong to forgive him so soon?"

"Bella, he's your husband, of course not. Don't be ashamed."

"Oh Jasper, thank you so much! Go back to sleep!"

Click…

Little did I know, Edward was standing in the living room behind me.

"Oh! Edward you startled me! What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Did you really just call Jasper?"

"I'm sorry it's just he's… my only real friend."

"I don't like that you had to ask him if it was the right decision Bella…" He had tears streaming down his face, and I felt terrible for what I had done to him.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I know it was right. You and I have always been right." I began kissing the tears off of his face and he carried me to our bedroom.

He held me and we declared our apologies to one another as we drifted off to sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Unfortunately waking up the next day would be a difficult task, which honestly, I was not ready to face.

Making love with Edward had always been so wonderful, not just the physical pleasure but the mental and emotional pleasure. I always felt wonderful the next day, but this time was different. I wasn't entirely sure that I should have slept with him just yet.

"Bella?" A velvety voice whispered into my ear.

I did not reply

"Bella, I know you're awake, you have been for at least an hour." He chuckled under his breath.

"What's your point Edward? It isn't a crime to wake up and just lay in bed is it?" My tone was instantly harsh towards him.

"Oh, I'll just go to the couch then, I… uhm… I'm sorry to bother you Isabella."

"Damn it Edward!"

"What did I do love?" His face was filled with pain, sadness, but most of all disappointment.

"Nothing, that's my point, please stop calling me Isabella as if you've never met me. I don't mean to be harsh or to run you off. I'm just confused. I don't want you to leave me."

"Okay, Bella. Why are you confused?"

"We had sex Edward. You haven't touched me in a very long time, nor have I touched you. We have been through some very hard things and I'm not sure if last night was the smartest thing for our relationship, do you know what I'm saying?"

"AH! I can't take anymore of this Bella. No matter what I do you constantly remind me of all the horrible things I've done. I fucking know how awful I am, but damn it I have been trying so hard for you. I can't do this Bella, not anymore."

"You can't do what Edward. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm leaving. I will have divorce papers on YOUR kitchen table by the end of the day. I'll be at Emmett's if you need me. I will always love you Bella, always."

And with that, he was gone. I can't believe he left me. I instantly called my best friend, Jasper.

"Jasper…" I was sobbing into my cell phone at this point.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What's going on?!" He was always worrying too much.

"Edward left me…"

"What do you mean he left you Bella?"

"He's having divorce papers filed…"

"I'll be right over Bella…"

Click…

10 minutes later Jasper was in my living room holding me on my couch as I sobbed.

"Jasper… I don't want a divorce. Edward is the love of my life… I can't live without him Jasper, I just can't…"

"Bella, you will be okay. You don't need Edward, you never have. You are an independent woman."

I smiled at him and before I knew it he was kissing me… I pulled away feeling guilt wash over me…

"I'm so sorry Bella, it just happened. I am so sorry!"

"It's okay Jasper, I'm not mad at you."

He held me for what felt like hours and we both drifted asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I stormed out of what was left of the home Bella and I shared. My heart was broken. I knew that I had done so much wrong in our marriage, but at least I was trying to makeup for it. I was so heartbroken that Bella and I would never share a child that I lost myself. I began sleeping around, ignoring my job, but most of all ignoring my wife and our wonderful marriage. No woman ever mattered to me, except for Bella. I loved her with everything that I use to be.

And yet here I am, filing for a legal separation from Isabella Cullen.

"Edward are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now James draw up the papers. You're a lawyer not a fucking shrink."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen; it's just hard to believe that you are divorcing her…"

"Yes, yes, I am well aware of the fact that everyone thought she would leave me first."

"Well Edward, what the hell do you expect? You have a very attractive, smart, and loving wife and yet you fuck every whore in town?"

"Fuck you James. I know what I did was wrong."

"So you think divorcing her will make her happy?"

"James, she won't even look at me like she use to. She's not happy, so I am going to give her that happiness she wants."

"Edward, I know you have the best college degrees money can buy, but you my friend, are in fact the biggest dumbass I have ever met."

"So she doesn't want a divorce?"

"No Edward. That woman has been through hell, and you weren't by her side. That takes more than a few acts of kindness to get over."

"Fuck. You're right every time James. I will hold off on these papers for now. I'm going to go home to her later and talk."

"I think that's the best choice Edward, I really do."

"Thanks."

I waited until 8 p.m. to go home. I had roses, candies, and jewelry. The whole bit. However, I wasn't prepared for what I walked in on…

Jasper was soothing MY Bella as she slept. There was nothing intimate or romantic about their position. She was laying on the opposite end of the couch than him. He was simply rubbing her ankles while watching tv.

"Well if it isn't the infamous . She told me to tell you to leave the papers in her room."

"Uh, I don't have any papers… Could you leave, I need to wake her up and speak to her."

"I think that would be best. Edward, treat her right, or I will."

And with that, Jasper left.

"Bella…"

She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped

"Edward please don't do this to us."

I ignored her, and bent down kissing her very gently. To my surprise she kissed me back, with force.

"Bella, I don't want a divorce…"

She began to cry and a wave of guilt smacked me across the face

"Nor do I Edward, I love you so much. We have to work through this Edward, we just have to…"

"We will Bella; I promise we will my love. You mean the world to me, always."

I picked her up and carried her to our bed, where we laid holding one another all night long.


	6. Really

**Hi, I really can't update until I get some reviews!**

**Come on guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Bella… wake up beautiful…"

She just lay there groaning…. "Ugh, Edward it is 6 in the morning, what could possibly be so important?!"

"We have a plane to catch, and they are non-refundable tickets! That's what is so important my dear Bella."

"Edward, where are we going?!" She actually seemed excited, which meant this would be very good for our relationship.

"Well Isabella, we are taking a trip to Fiji. I called your work and told them that after spring break you would be out for another week."

"We are taking a 2 week vacation in Fiji! Oh Edward, I am so excited for this!" She jumped out of bed and kissed my cheek

I couldn't help but laugh, "Okay Bella, hurry up and shower, we have to be out of here by 7!"

As we sat on the plane I could feel Bella staring at me and she kept opening her mouth and quickly closing it, but I couldn't figure out what she was trying to say.

"Bella, is something on your mind?"

"Uhm… no.. well I mean… yes." She looked absolutely puzzled.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything sweetheart…" I was a little frightened by what she was going to say, so much had happened between us, and I had hurt her in some of the most unimaginable ways. I love her though, and she loves me. This has to be something good… please let it be something good.

"Well Edward… I…I may have fallen in love…"

"it's Jasper… Damn it, I knew it… I fucking knew it…"

"No, No you have it all wrong Edward."

"What do you mean? Who is he? Please just tell me…"

"It's you Edward…"

"Wait, I'm confused, please explain…"

"Edward, for the longest time I didn't even know you anymore, and now you're back. I just feel so much love in my heart for you and it's all hitting me at once…"

"Oh Bella, I love you more than anything this world could have to offer. I can't apologize enough for my behavior, but I can always prove my love for you. Forever."

She leaned over and kiss me with so much love I almost fainted. I would never understand how she could love someone like me, a monster, but she does and I can't be thankful enough for that simple fact.

We arrived in Fiji and it was beautiful. We took a cab to the villa I rented for us and it was amazing. It had 1 bedroom, 2 baths, a huge kitchen, and a very large living area. The view was amazing. We had our own private deck overlooking the beautiful ocean.

**BPOV**

"Edward this place is so beautiful. Thank you so much for bringing me here." I smiled at him, and I truly meant that I had fallen in love with him all over again, I just couldn't help but believe he had changed. I wanted him back so desperately.

"Bella, who else would I have brought? You are the only one I ever want to spend my time with. You are very welcome my beautiful wife."

I grabbed his hand and lead him into our room…

He began kissing me softly and then with more passion…

"Edward, we can't…"

"I know Bella, it's too soon. I just wanted to kiss you." He smiled

"Oh Edward!"

**I'm so sorry that this is so short and that I Haven't updated in ages!**

**Please review!**


End file.
